


Cloud guy and branch one shots

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: An newly Trolled branch and pesky cloud. Nobody ever thought these two would be friends let along lovers. But I find them one of the best pairings in this fandom.One shots based around the show the beat goes on.
Relationships: Branch/Cloud Guy (Trolls)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

So I've really been into cloud guy and branch but I haven't written in a while, So not only am I point to to short one shots or even 2 shots of every episode that hes in. But there also will be side stories just once I made up. Most of them if not all our branch and cloud guy romance.

Laugh out cloud  
Cloudy with an chance of hugs  
Rainbowmageddon  
Twos an cloud  
Apple of my Ire 

I will be doing stories about these episodes and then some. Not necessarily in that order.


	2. Apple of my ire part 1

At least hes not kind to me, I deserve thst much".

"Do you really want me to hate you that badly".

Cloud guy turned his gaze at the Troll whose gazed at hisnfeet.

"I just dont get why you wont be my friend". Branch's tone quiet. "Why do you hate me so much?".

The tears startled the cloud 

"Why do you hate me so much!? Why cant nothing be good enough for you!".

Cloud guy took an step back his eyes wide.

"You waltz into my life invade it! Always come around bother the heck out of me. But slowly slowly I start enjoying your company. But now NOW you want me to hate you. And actually am mad because I am nice to you!?!".

"Branch calm down its ok". Poppy touched her friends shoulder.

"Its not ok". Branch murmered quietly the energy suddenly draining. The troll sniffled. "Its hard enough for me at times 

The Troll turned away refusing to look at Cloud guy.

"Hve fun with Rufus I hope you guys are happy together". Branch mumbled walking away ignoring Poppy who rushed after him.

Cloud guy stood there silently Rufus suddenly disappearing the guilt heavy in the Clouds eyes, his mind flashing to when Branch had said we make good roommates. All this time Branch kept trying to become friends with him.

He always acted like he only wanted to be around the Troll when they weren't getting along, he sometimes forgot just how hard it was for the Hermit Troll to make friends. And here Branch was extending an invitation. And he always brushed him off.

"What have I done". Cloud guy stated quietly rubbing an hand over his face, "how could I be such an fool".

His eyes flashed in determination.

"I have to make it up to branch".

Cloud guy disappeared.


	3. Rainbowmageddon

Branch didnt know how long he was up on the rainbow irritation clouding the trolls features, why did he always let cloud guy get to him. He could just ignore the cloud but somehow he always drove him crazy.

Maybe he was tired tired of people mocking him tired of being bullied he got it he was an bad troll for years, but

Pulling his knees up to his chest Branch rested his head on them his frame shaking as silent tears ran down his face, sniffling an couple times he jerked his head up feeling hands on his shoulders. Pained eyes meeting Cloud guys worried gaze.

Branch scowled but it was faint. 

"What do you want?". He croaked.

He gazed away refusing to meet the clouds eyes.

"I'm sorry".

Branch's gaze jerked up an slight look of shock crossing his features.

"Your what?".

"I'm sorry I never meant to make you cry I just wanted you to relax abit. Not be so branchy". Cloud guy gazed at his eyes. "But I took it to far, I was trying to help. 

"I'm sorry to". Branch sighed rubbing the back of his head. "I'm still used to this being around others thing sometimes it's hard for me. 

An hand touched his own squeezing it abit.

"You've come along way Branch I am proud of you your so much different then when we first met even though I still drive you crazy".

Both males exchanged looks chuckling softly.

"You know". Branch wrapped an arm around the clouds frame tugging him against him, "you may drive me crazy but you sure do make life more interesting. I'd rather have you in my life then not".

"You really mean that?". 

"Yeah surprisingly I do". Branch yawned earning an chuckle from Cloud guy, the troll let out an manly squeak as he was scooped up cradled against the soft cloud.

"C'mon let's get you back to your bunker you've had an long day of grumbling".

"Very funny". Branch rolled his eyes lips twitching which turned into an yawn as he unconsciously curled into the softness.

"Cloud guy?". 

"Hmm?".

"Will you stay with me tonight? I dont wanna be alone".

Branch didn't see the surprised look on cloud guys face before softened eyes gazed down at the almost sound asleep Troll.

"Of course Branch whatever you need".

"Thanks". Branch mumbled before falling around asleep snores escaping the Trolls mouth earning an quiet chuckle from Cloud guy.

"Sweet dreams Branch sweet dreams".


End file.
